


Weecest PWP

by shotgun



Series: Christmas Present Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Underage - Freeform, Weecest, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgun/pseuds/shotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am so bad at titles. But this is a Christmas present for one of my favorite RP partners and friends. Ms. Victoria. She's a wonderful lady and I thought I could do somethin' for her.<br/>Ages aren't specified. Choose what you will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weecest PWP

**Author's Note:**

  * For [victoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoria/gifts).



“De,” Sam whined, squirming underneath his brother.

“Come on. How do you get out of this?” Dean cocked a brow, pinning Sam to the floor of the motel they were staying in.

“This is stupid!” Sam huffed, squirming again and Dean pressed himself down harder against him.

“Dude, what if I was a werewolf or some shit?”

“Then you would’ve already bit me!”

Dean smirked. “I can do that.”

The younger Winchester whimpered. “Stop teasing me.”

Dean chuckled,leaning down to brush his lips ever so lightly against Sam’s neck. “What d’you want, baby brother?”

Sam’s head tipped back and he bucked his hips up. “You…”

With that Dean grinned and bit down lightly on Sam’s neck, sucking at his skin to leave a mark. He relished the way his little brother moaned, the way his ground up against him, panting softly and clutching at Dean’s shoulders.

“Like that, baby boy?” Dean whispered against Sam’s skin, fingers pushing up under his shirt, brushing over his stomach. “Feel good havin’ your big brother mark you up?”

Sam whined, tugging at Dean’s shirt in an attempt to get it off. “Yes,” he whimpered, body shaking a bit and Dean pulled back, quickly tugging off his own shirt followed by Sam’s.

He looked down at the smaller body beneath him. Sammy was growing up, developing his muscles, getting taller, but he was still smaller than Dean and the older brother was relishing the time he was like this. He leaned down, mouthing and sucking at Sam’s collarbone.

“De,” Sam moaned, arching his back, “De, please? Wanna suck you.”

At that Dean groaned, flipping them over. Hell yeah he would let his brother suck his cock. Sam ground down on him for a moment before moving down his body, biting and sucking marks onto his skin.

Once he got down to his crotch Sam mouth at him through his jeans. Dean groaned, fingers moving through his brother’s too long hair (it was something Dean teased him for, but he secretly loved it, loved tangling his fingers in it and pulling it).

“Come on, Sammy,” he murmured, breath coming heavier than usual, “Come on, baby boy. I know you want it.”

Sam looked up, cheeks flushed with arousal, pupils blown wide. When Dean tugged on his hair he gasped and quickly began working to get his pants undone. He tugged them down with Dean’s help, pulling his cock from his boxers. The older brother was hard and aching, precome beaded at the tip of his cock. With a moan Sam lapped it up, tongue dipping into the slit.

“Fuck,” Dean cursed under his breath as he tugged at Sam’s hair. The smaller boy moaned again and wrapped his lips around the head of his brother’s cock, suckling lightly. “C’mon, Sammy Give it to me,” Dean groaned, bucking his hips up. Sam took it easily, swallowing him down and palming himself through his jeans.

Dean groaned softly at the sight. “Pull your dick out, Sammy. Touch yourself while you blow me.”

Sam sucked harder, undoing his jeans and doing as he was told. He stroked himself quickly and began bobbing his head up and down, sucking hungrily. When Dean started rocking up into his mouth he just sucked harder, letting his brother take control. He stroked himself in time Dean’s thrusts, heat pooling in his stomach as his brother fucked his face.

It didn’t take long. It never really did. Dean loved Sam’s mouth more than most things and Sam couldn’t get enough of the heavy weight of Dean’s cock on his tongue. So when Dean pushed Sam’s head all the way down, and the younger boy swallowed around the tip of his cock, that was it. He came, tugging roughly at his brother’s hair. Sam followed almost immediately after, coming all over his fist as he swallowed down all of Dean’s come.

A moment later he pulled off and slowly licked his hand clean before curling up to his brother. Yeah, Sammy was the best.


End file.
